Detention with McGonnagall
by whitticisms
Summary: Ever seen that episode of Boy Meets World when the Scream guy chases everyone around the school? Well, this is the Harry Potter version of it! First fic.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A/N: Here it is! The Harry Potter version of the Boy Meet's World's version of Scream, which is a parody to the wonderful, classic horror film HALLOWEEN, which is an omage of PSYCHO! Anyway, read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Boy Meets World, and I hate that. Please don't sue me, I worship you people.  
  
Chapter 1

"Hey what're you doing in my seat?" Harry asked, walking into Mcgonagalls' class late, as usual.

His best friend Ron puts on a face and says, willing jabbing his thumb at Hermione, "We-well, the wife and I aren't together anymore so I figured I'd be safer if I had a buffer".

Harry sighed. "This breakup is now having severe ramifications on me", he said as he took his new seat.

"Ooh, ramifications, nice word, jughead!", said Mcgonagall, looking up from her desk.

"You see", Harry said indignantly, "Now Mcgonagall knows I'm in the class!"

"It's just logistics, Harry. If I sit in that seat I can smell her hair, hear her breathe and watch her sweater go up as she raises her hand" Ron answered, with a faraway look on his face

"Okay, then I'll sit here", Harry said with a perverted look on his face. "But remember", he continued, "I'm just between you, okay, not in the middle of you".

"Hey Hermione, can I borrow your big pencil?" Seamus asked, indicating her big pencil as he spoke.

But, before Hermione could answer, Harry, as if he had been waiting for this moment, swung around her, and came face-to-face with Seamus.

"They're not divorced, Seamus, its just a trial seperation, and don't think I don't know what "borrow a pencil" means, okay? Nobody, nobody, borrows more pencils than Harry Potter!"

Next thing Harry knew, Ron was breathing down his neck and saying, "Hey, thanks for not getting in the middle of us".

"He was just asking for a pencil!" Renee insisted, slamming her hand down on her desk as she spoke (A/N. Ok, i know Renee doesn't exist in harry potter, but i needed another girl in their year).

"I know what he was asking for, and if he asks for it again, I'll stab that big pencil through his heart, you hear me Seamus?"

"Why is Harry so obsessed with you, too?" said Renee, who had sort of been going with Harry for awhile.

"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder than me and Ron!" Hermione replied

"We'll return to the daily 'Witch Weekly' gossip column after this word from Mcgonagall, and here is that word. Shut up!"

"Professor Mcgonagall, I'm sure you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a significant other".

Hermione snapped. "I didn't stab him, he stabbed me" she insisted as she stood up.

"Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you. Seamus, give me that pencil", Ron said, also standing.

"Now, listen, this class will no longer be more interested in the romantic goings-on's of it's stundents, than it is with whatever I'm teaching. Weasley, you sit on this side of the room. Miss Granger, you sit on that side. Right now, lets go!".

"Professor, you can't do this, you're contributing to the furtherance of their apartness!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm trying to teach a class here. Now Mr. Potter, Bristol-"

"No, don't try and change the subject-"

"Quiet! One more crazy interruption, and all you nuts are going into detention!"

Suddenly, Filch bursts in the classroom as though he had been waiting all day to interrupt it, just to take out the trash (A/N. I know filch doesn't do trash, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?). He points at Seamus, and turns on his heel and leaves, pushing the trash bin.

"Oh, thats it" said Mcgonnagall, throwing her arms up in aunguish.

"You know, I didn't know seventh years still got detention" Ron whispered to Harry.

"They do when they act like two-year olds" said Mcgonnagall as she passed.

"They do when they act like two-year olds" Ron mimicked, as Harry cracked up.

"Mr. Weasley, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they're not looking right at them!" she retorted.

"I'm not in my regular seat" Ron answered.

"This is detention people, that means no talking, moving or fraternizing for the next hour and a half" McGonnagall told the class as she walked to the door.

A/N: There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a billion to everyone that's reviewed so far. I honestly thought no one would like this!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess its time to get the worst part over with. clears throat. I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS ANY RELATION TO HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD!!! There, happy?? Now I won't be able to talk for a week. Well, that'll please the kids at my school...  
  
Chapter Two   
  
"Well, where are you going, Professor?" Harry asked her as she got to the door.  
  
"I am not in detention, Mr. Potter, I can roam the school as I please" she said sharply, her eyes flashing as though she was daring him to ask anymore stupid questions. "But don't for a moment think, because of my absence from this room, that you're not being watched" she said, indicating the students as she spoke. She left the room.  
  
Seamus, who had been quiet ever since the "incident" with the pencil, leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, and spoke. "All I wanted was a pencil," he said, as if he had been framed for a terrible crime.  
  
"Oh, shut up Seamus", Ron said, who was sitting right behind him, glaring. "You're lucky to even be here.  
  
"Well, I don't happen to see it that way", Seamus replied, glaring back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked Harry, who had stood up and made his way toward the door.  
  
"If we're going to be in here for the next hour and a half, I'm going to my locker to get my chocolate eclairs Dobby dropped off" Harry said as he turned the handle. "Huh, can you believe this? McGonnagall locked us in!" He looked around the room in shock, not to mention, wondering who he should eat first if he got too hungry.  
  
"She can't do that! It's against the Geneva Detention convention!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
Ron heard Filch making his rounds again with his squeaky bin, so he ran back to his seat. When at last Filch reached the door and looked in the window, the students turned around.  
  
"Yeesh. Do you think he works on that look?" Ron asked Harry conversationally. Harry, however, got up and made his way to the door.  
  
"Hey, Filch, we're locked in. Do you have the key?" Harry asked him rather boldly. Filch slowly held up a key ring holding about 150 keys.  
  
"Great" Ron said as he walked over to join the two at the door. "You wanna let us out?" Filch, instead of acknowledging the question, continued his creepy gait down the hall.  
  
"Hey, this is getting scary" Hermione said as she walked up to the two dumbstruck boys.  
  
"What is going on?!!" Renee shrieked who showed the fact that she was terrified as she ran past Hermione to clutch Harry's arm.  
  
"I don't know, but I like it" Harry said as she attached herself to him. The map of Hogwarts flipped up suddenly, which was up until that moment hiding the blackboard behind it. Renee and Hermione's horrified screams filled the air as they read the message that was written in blood, "NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!"  
  
"Okay, now I don't like it as much" Harry said as his face turned white.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll try to write more this weekend, but I can't today because I have a cheering clinic to go to. I go back to school on the fourth, so it'll probably be awhile. Keep up with the reviews though!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't write anymore today, but I couldn't leave the story the way I did, so without further ado, here's chapter three!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone and let me drown in my misery because I don't own Harry Potter and Boy Meets World.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"It's McGonnagall!" Harry said, with the air of someone who had come to the conclusion that the moon was in fact made of cheese. Renee, however, quickly put a damper on this theory.  
  
"There's blood on the blackboard, Harry! I don't think its because he ran out of chalk!" She insisted.  
  
"No, it's fake, it's all fake. Mcgonnagall's pulling some elaborate hoax" he explained.  
  
"Why?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Well, why does Mcgonnagall do anything? To teach us something" Ron answered.  
  
"What's she trying to teach us?" Hermione asked, turning to face him as she spoke.  
  
"To pay attention or we die" he replied simply.  
  
"Oh, you're nuts" she said, putting another damper on another theory the boys had so easily "thunk up".  
  
"Hey, stop attacking me, okay? You've given up your right to attack me!" Ron complained.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense" Renee said, who was frankly scared to death and looking for some quick answers.   
  
"It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have" Harry said, suprising them all. "What? The Dursleys did go out once in awhile. And when they did, I honestly didn't care what was on as long as I got to watch something on their TV without them knowing" He explained while they all stared at him.  
  
"Anyway" he continued. "This is classic. The locked door. The scary Filch. The bloody warning, and our soon-to-be first victim" Harry finished, pointing at Seamus when he said the last bit about the last victim.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Seamus said, looking awfully confused. Ron helped clear him up.  
  
"Well, Seamus you certainly don't think its going to be one of us!" Ron told him while the rest of the cracked up. But their laughter was silenced bumping noise.  
  
"All right, you're the horror film expert, what's that?!" Renee asked Harry, while standing on a desk. Harry slowly backed away from the door.  
  
"That's the sound of our beating hearts, it signifies our heightened fear that something horrible is about to walk through that door right now!" Harry said, and the door opened to reveal FRED AND GEORGE!!!  
  
"Hi-dee-ho" Fred said as the door swung open. George gave him a weird look that told everyone to fear for his sanity. Fred had a quaffle in his arms. They walked into the classroom.  
  
"Who bled on the blackboard?" George asked as Fred repeatedly pretended to catch the quaffle, parting wherever he walked like Moses parted the water in Egypt.  
  
"What're you guys doing here?" Harry aske them.  
  
"George and I had the hankering for some flying; missed the smell of that Hogwarts locker rooms, you know?" Fred told them as George went over to investigate the blood.  
  
"Hey, did you guys see McGonnagall out there?" Ron aske the pair of them.  
  
"Nope, not a soul. Actually it was kind of creepy" George told them.  
  
"Why creepy? Why was it creepy? Why'd you creepy? Why creepy?" Hermione asked, now showing how scared she really was.  
  
"Um, I think it had something to do with Filch" George said.  
  
"I knew it!" Harry told them.  
  
"See, when we were finished flying, we went in the locker room to change, and there he was pushing the squeaky bin, and emptying the wastebaskets" George finished.  
  
"Well, that's not so creepy" Hermione said, turning to Ron as though to offer some consolation to him if he was still scared.  
  
"Oh yeah, and there was blood coming out of the showers" Fred said, who was always happy to offer some kind of danger to someone relieved. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hey Fred, how was the pressure?" Ron asked his brother, while Hermione gave them both a disgusted look.  
  
"Oh it was really great. I had all this soap in my hair...got it all out!" Fred told him. Harry felt it was time to bring this conversation back onto a planet they all recognized.  
  
"Blood in the showers? This is straight out of that horror film classic, "Blood in the Showers!" No, this isn't the work of Filch. This is the work of a diabolical master villain!" Harry said triumphantly.  
  
"McGonnagall?" Ron asked.  
  
"Absolutely McGonnagall. I just feel so bad that Seamus has to be the first one to die."  
  
"I really wish you'd stop saying that" Seamus told Harry.  
  
"So what do you think McGonnagall's trying to do?" George asked Harry, but Ron answered for him.  
  
"I think she knows we're too old for detention to scare us, so she's turned the entire school into a house of horror."  
  
"Healer Mcgonnagalls' House of Terror!" Renee said, looking terrified.  
  
"This doesn't scare me, nothing scares me! And Hermione doesn't belong to your best friend Ron anymore, and if I wanna borrow a pencil from her I will, and what're you gonna do about it?" Seamus declared.  
  
There was a sudden power failure, or, the lights were turned out, because some creep in a mask that nobody saw turned them off. Everybody screamed. When the lights did turn back on, George was holding Fred-and his quaffle-in his arms.  
  
"You put on a little weight since the last time you were scared?" He asked Fred intrestedly.  
  
"Yeah, a little bit" Fred answered back. Renee screamed again. Harry walked over to her.  
  
"No, no, no. You scream when the lights go off. You scream when the lights go on, it takes away from the first scream." She screamed, yet again, and louder and longer this time while pointing ahead.  
  
"Now you're just being loud" He told her, as everyone looked around to where she was pointing. Everyone gave a horrified gasp. Seamus was dead-he had been ironically struck in the forehead with Hermione's big pencil. Ron, who was always a little slow anyway, and was either never told not to go near a corpse, or just was told and forgot about it afterward, walked up to Seamus while everyone else had backed a good 20 feet away, and pointed at him as Seamus began to slide down the wall, marking a line from the pencil the way down.  
  
"We'll always remember he was that tall" Ron told them, pointing to where the mark had began.   
  
"Oh my god, they killed Seamus. You-" Fred stated while the rest of them ran out into the hall.  
  
A/N: Okay, hoped everyone liked that one. Tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, here it is! The long awaited 4th chapter of Detention with McGonnagall! Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Loud, raunchy music began to play as they ran into the hall.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts, we fly, where you are gonna die, that's right..."  
  
"McGonnagall, McGonnagall you are so low budget," Harry said, shaking his head in dissaproval and amusement.

"Wake up Harry, this could not be Professor McGonnagall!" Hermione told him, always the voice of reason. Harry turned to her.

"Oh what? So there really is some psycho killer on the loose, would you rather believe that?" He asked her dubiously.

"OH MY GOD!" Fred screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Ron asked him, terrified at the sudden outburst.

"My quaffle's gone too!" He answered.

"No its not, I've got it," George said, handing it to him.

"Oh good!" Fred said, hugging it as he spoke.

"Look, I don't care who's behind this. I'm scared. Can we please get out of here?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Of course not. McGonnagall's the only one with all the passwords to all the doors and they're already sealed by now." Harry answered calmly.

Everyone except Harry looked at each other. Then they all made a mad escape toward the nearest exits.

"Help! Help!" They all screamed.

"Why won't you believe me? It's all so predictable," Harry said as they ran back to him.

"Oh yeah? So what happens next?" George asked.

"First there'll be some strange shrouded figure creeping behind us that none of us will see," Harry said.

They all turned one way and the aforementioned strange shrouded figure ran out behind them. They all turned around and sighed in relief as he dissapeared from view.

"Then the lights will flicker and McGonnagall will pop up and reveal her master plan to us," Harry finished, and sure enough, the lights flickered and the same music as before was heard.  
  
"Here's a knife, here's a gun. There'll be fun for everyone. Death is on  
the menu tonight!"  
  
Once again, Harry was right. McGonnagall popped up while the lights were flickering. Everyone gave an "Ohhh," of relief and amusement and walked over to her.

"Professor McGonnagall you have really outdone yourself this time. I mean, killing Seamus, obvious choice, but the pencil, I mean Minerva, that was genius," Ron told her.

"I knew it was you all along. So come on, what was the big lesson? What were you trying to teach us?" Harry asked her, patting her on the back as she spoke.

Big mistake. As Harry patted her on the back, she fell to her knees, then face first onto the floor, revealing a pair of scissors in her back. Hermione fell to her knees too.

"Oh my God, they killed McGonnagall. You bas-!" Fred screamed as he ran back into the classroom. Harry alone remained outside in the hallway.

"I was wrong!" He said.

A/N:There it is! Next chapter VERY soon. Sorry it was so short. Anyway, review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I told you the 5th chapter would be here VERY soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 5  
  
"McGonnagall's dead. McGonnagall's dead. Professor McGonnagall is dead!" Hermione said, pacing around the room.

"McGonnagall can't die. How can McGonnagall die?" Ron asked.

"She was the first suspect. It's my fault." Harry said. "The second I suspected her, I signed her death warrant."

"Well, is any one of us safe?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. Virgins. Virgins never die." Harry announced. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Hey all right! Thanks for saving me!" Ron told her. She looked at him, exasperated.

"I'm dead," Fred announced.

"I'm dead," George said, shrugging.

"I'll get as sick as you can get without actually dying," Harry said as Fred and George patted him on the back.

"What about McGonnagall? She's dead!" Renee said.

"Hey! Hey! Go McGonnagall, Go McGonnagall, I said go, go, go McGonnagall! Yeah!" Fred and Harry sang. Ron cut in.

"Hey! As happy as I am for McGonnagall I am scared to death here. What do we do?" Ron asked Harry.

"Let's calmly recap-" Harry started. Fred finished for him.

"Seamus's dead, McGonnagall's dead, we're trapped inside with the killer!"

"So basically we should figure out who the killer is." George said.

"Right. We should split up." Renee said.

"Right away, wrong," Harry answered.

"Ok, we'll just stay here and we'll all be fine," Renee contradicted.

As a silence falls over the group, Filch's squeaky bin is heard. Ron turns to Harry.

"D-Don't say it!" Harry told Ron. Too late.

"Filch is the killer!" Ron said triumphantly.

"And that's the end of Filch." Harry said.

"Oh, stop being crazy," Ron told him.

"Yeah Harry. You were wrong about McGonnagall and you're wrong about this." Hermione said.

"You were wrong to break up with Ron!" Harry told her angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked him.

"Did anything like this happen while you two were together?" Harry asked.

"No, but-" Hermione started, but Harry cut in.

"You've killed us. You've killed us all." Harry told her. Fred decided it was time to take charge, which is never a good thing.

"Hey, now you're overreacting. There's only two people who are horribly dead. That's an acceptable loss." He said, as though it ended the fight.

Filch's squeaky bin has now gotten as loud as it can get.

"He's coming closer! He's coming! He's coming for all of us!" Renee said, standing on a desk and losing her head completely. Everyone runs out into the hall. The squeaky bin is right in front of the door, but Filch is nowhere to be seen.

"AHHH," Renee let out a really good scream.

"You know, you are really good at that," George told her.

"Thank you," she whispered, sounding terrified.

"So where's Filch?" Ron asked.

"He's probably on his way." Fred said.

"I don't think so. Renee, you sick of screaming?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Don't look in here." He told her.

Everyone except Renee looks in the bin. They all scream.

"Oh my God, there's like, 15 dungbombs in there!" said Ron, looking horrified.

"And this!" Harry said, pulling Filch's head out of the bin by the scruff of his tailcoat. They all looked up expectantly at Renee.

"Oh, me. OK. AHH!" She screamed again. Harry pushed the bin gently down the hall.

"Hey wait a second! The killer's dead! We're off the hook! Up top!" Fred said, holding up his hand for George to slap. George declines.

"Hey, I don't get it man, it had to be Filch." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I mean, there's no one else in here, is there?" Ron said. They looked behind them, then turned around, relieved. The creepy guy in black ran by.

"Ok, so how do you explain this?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Easy. The death of Filch signifies the last of the obvious suspects- just like in the cult classic, 'The Last of the Obvious Suspects.'" Harry said, with the faraway look on his face.

"So that would mean-" Renee said.

"Dun-dun-dun" Fred interrupted, poking his head in between Ron and Harry's.

"That the killer is one of us." Ron finished.

"Like in, 'The Killer is One of Us,'" Harry said.

"Dun-dun-dun" Fred poked his head in again and announced.

"Enough already!" Hermione said, finally snapping.

"Why? Do we upset you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

"Upset you enough to kill?" Ron asked, also raising an eybrow.

"Du-du-dun!" Fred said. Hermione gave him a look. "I'm done," he decided.

"I think we need to face it, people." Ron announced. "One of us is a crazy, psychopathic, murderer" He continued, putting a French accent on the last word. "The question is, which one of us is it?"

This spurred a silent debate. Renee looked at Ron. Ron looked back. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked back. George looked at Fred. Fred sucked his thumbs.

"Look, none of us is the killer. There's got to be another person in here and there's got to be another way out. Somebody has to find a way out!" Hermione decided.

"All right, I'll do it. I'm the oldest." Fred announced.

"Actually, I'm the oldest." George contradicted.

"Yeah, but I've lived the longest," Fred said.

"All right, you can do it." George told him.

"All right, so what just happened here?" Fred asked.

"You get to stay out here by yourself!" Ron told him.

"Oh good!" Fred said.

"Good luck!" Ron said.

"Yeah, thanks, man!" Fred said as the rest of them headed back to the classroom.

"Oh," Fred said quietly. He started sucking on his thumbs again. "Dun-dun-dun. Dun-dun-dun. Dun-dun-AHH!"  
  
A/N: What did Fred find? Will it be the end of him? Like you don't know already. Just review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Tada! Now we shall discover what Fred found (even though we all know already).

Disclaimer: I wish you would stop asking.... It's depressing me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Excuse me." Fred had run into Angelina Johnson, who was also wandering the halls aimlessly. Fred hadn't realized who it was yet.

"Killer! Killer! You're the killer! And I know you're going to tell you aren't the killer because you're beautiful. You think I'm going to believe you but I'm not! This is just like that movie 'Killer, Killer You're the Killer and I Knew You Were Going to tell Me-'" Fred was cut off, and he finally realized who it was.

"I'm not the killer." Angelina told him.

"I believe you." Fred told her, and next thing Angelina knew, she was flattened against the lockers as Fred started making out with her. He moved down to her neck, and she started to explain what she was doing there.

"Um, I live down in the village now and I missed Hogwarts so I came up here to look around and it's seemed so bare and dark, I've been so frightened--you are still very friendly, aren't you?" She told him.

"Friendly enough to keep you safe from the bad, bad, killer man." He told her. They started kissing again. Ron and Harry and the others opened the door to the classroom.

"Nah, she doesn't look like the killing type to me. I am however less sure about Fred," Ron decided.

"Don't assume. Its always the one you think can't be the killer." Harry told him. They walked out of the classroom over to Fred and Angelina.

"You can hang with out us Angelina." Ron said.

"Yeah, as long as we're all together, we'll all be safe." Hermione said, once again, as the voice of reason. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"When did the school get a phone?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore decided it would help with Muggle relations, and he put an enchantment on it so it would work in the wizarding world." Hermione explained. Harry answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?" The killer asked.

"Oh, I like that one with the hottie from Party of Five." Harry answered

"Neve Campbell?" Hermione asked.

"Duh." Harry answered. An idea struck Ron.

"Hey, guys, we can use the phone to help us!" He said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, so when we find out who the killer is we can hit him with this!" Fred grabbed the phone head and disconnected it. Everyone looked at him.

"Dun-dun-dun," he said quietly. The phone rang again.

"Uh, hello? Oh hey. It's the killer," he informed them. "Uh-huh, mh-hm, nuh-huh, oooh, yeah, alrighty, bye-bye. On and on—" He said when he hung up.

"Well, what'd he say? Was he mad?" Ron asked.

"He said what all killers say. Wants to come here. Wants to kill us. Wants us to wait right here." Fred said. They all looked at each other, then ran. Fred ran back, banged on the phone for loose change, and   
when none came out, he put the broken phone head back on the hook, and ran off.

A/N: Yay! Fred survived. Where will they hide now? Who will survive the killer's wrath? What will be left of them? Why am I still writing this? Please review....I'll pay you! Not really.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Now all the previous questions will be answered (although everyone already knew the answers)! So continues Detention With McGonnagall with its 7th chapter! And just so everyone knows, so they can stop asking, I saw this episode of Boy Meets World and liked it so much I found out when it would be on again, I taped it, and watched it so much I memorized it! My sister and I did, at least. So, that's how this story came to be.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The group of paranoid and horrified teens entered the library cautiously. Harry motioned for Hermione and Renee to go ahead of the others. They obliged.

"You know, I don't trust this 'Angelina Johnson' anymore than I can throw her," Hermione told Renee cattily as they passed her.

"I know, we don't know anything about her, do we?" Renee agreed. They turned down an aisle of books.

"When did this school get a library?" Fred asked George, still sucking his thumbs.

"Every day's a new adventure, huh?" George asked him. Fred nodded in agreement. They also turned down a row of books. Ron and Angelina walk down the row next to Fred and George.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to do this to us. I mean, we're good kids. Why? For what reason?" Ron asked Angelina, turning toward her. Hermione walked by the two rows and watched the conversation closely.

"Hey, we're all scared, but you know what? We're going to get out of this," she told him as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her gratefully and she turned and kept walking. Suddenly, the creepy, strange, shrouded figure knocked a pile of books off the shelf and they fall on Angelina. She screams as the books hit her and immediately falls to the ground, the books on top of her. Fred looks out to see what happened and is distraught by the sight before him.

"Angelina! I'll save you! Oh!" He runs to her side and puts her head in his lap.

"Fred, I caught a glimpse of the killer just before the books hit me—" Angelina told him weakly. Fred interrupted her.

"Save your breath, Angelina. There'll be plenty of time for that later," He ordered. She looked at him.

"Fred, I'm dying!" she told him, repulsed.

"Oh, right. Then you should probably tell me now!" he contradicted.

"The killer is—" Angelina started, but never finished because another pile of books fell off the shelf and hit Fred and Angelina, killing them both. The others came to investigate. George spoke first.

"Fred! Angelina! Fred! Oh, he was my brother, my roommate! I didn't really know her," he said, pointing to Angelina at his last comment. "He payed half the rent! Now I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore! If I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore, then I don't wanna live!" he decided, running to the window and jerking it open. Renee followed him.

"Wait! You don't even live an apartment, George! You still live at home! You don't have to pay a rent!" she told him. Comprehension and remembrance dawned on George.

"Oh yeah! Let's go back inside then. Thanks!" he told Renee. She nodded. But before they could go back inside, the killer came by and pushed them both outside the window. Their screams were heard and Harry, Ron and Hermione came to see what happened. Harry recovered first at seeing the face of the killer.

"Ok, I know I was wrong before, but I really, really think this guy's the killer!" he said, pointing at the creepy, black-caped, Scream-mask- wearing guy. Ron stepped up to him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" he asked. The killer looked at him, then took his right hand and Hermione's left hand, and placed them together. Harry stepped up to him next, as Ron stepped back, and pulled off the killers' mask. His face looked back at him.

"Harry?" Ron asked him, as though in disbelief of the sight before him. Harry kept looking at himself, then the image faded away.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked around quickly. Then he looked questioningly at Ron.

"You fell asleep. McGonnagall's looking at you like she's going to kill you!" he told Harry, grinning at the thought. Harry glanced up at McGonnagalls' desk. Sure enough, McGonnagall was sitting up at it, strumming her fingers on her desk, and giving him a look even Snape couldn't compete with. Harry was startled at this statement.

"No! She's not the killer, I am!" he said, horrified.

"What?!" Ron said, looking pretty much as he always does, completely bewildered. Harry ignored him. He had already started moving up towards McGonnagall's desk.

"Professor, you can let everyone else go. It's my fault we're in here, not theirs," he told her as he approached her desk.

"Well, how do you figure that?" she asked him.

"Well, Ron and Hermione aren't together anymore—" he started, and McGonnagall interrupted him.

"Yes, I know. I too read the Daily Prophet cover-to-cover, Mr. Potter," she told him, smiling slightly.

"And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard. And I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone, but I think I know why I did it," he said.

"Well, then pray tell," McGonnagall said. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on opposite sides of each other, and looked at each of them in turn.

"You guys have been together since before you even got together. And if you're not, then I guess I feel like there's nothing I can depend on. And it really hurts that there's nothing I can do to fix it," he said. Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Harry, this isn't your fault," she told him quietly.

"What?" Harry asked, looking doubtful. Ron got up from across the room.

"Harry, you're not responsible for this," Ron said. Harry looked around at McGonnagall.

"Something bad happened, Mr. Potter, and for the very first time, you're not responsible," McGonnagall told him.

"Then how come I feel so bad?" He asked her.

"Oh, because you're a troubled young man. I recognize that from the movie, 'A Troubled Young Man,'" she said. "You may all go. Its obvious you've been punished enough. Everyone leaves. McGonnagall packs up, blows out the candles of the room, and shuts the door. As soon as he leaves, the shrouded black figure crawls out from behind an unused desk in the back and leaves the room.

DUN-DUN-DUN!!!

A/N: One more chapter then its over! Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

A/N: Here's the final chapter of Detention With McGonnagall!! I suppose I can't really count this as a chapter though. Its those little endings at the end of every Boy Meets World episodes that don't really have anything to do with the show, but it just sort of completes it. So, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...wish I owned Ron though...

"The Hogwarts Theory of Apparation, Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonnagall shot at Ron. Ron stood quickly by his desk.

"The Hogwarts Theory of Apparation states no one can apparate or dissaparate inside the Hogwarts grounds. This theory excludes Hogsmeade village, Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am!" Ron answered, sounding as though he had swallowed Hogwarts, A History, a talent Hermione usually possessed, as he sat down. Professor McGonnagall gave him a high five. She turned to Hermione.

"Bristol, Miss Granger," she said to Hermione. Hermione stood up by her desk.

"Gee, I don't know, you actually stumped me, Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am!" Hermione answered, adapting a look of confusion Ron would normally carry as she sat back down. Professor McGonnagall laughed loudly at this, thrilled with herself. She turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Bristol," she said. Harry stood up like his classmates had.

"The only city in Britain with no magical folk dwelling in it, Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am!" Harry said happily, and sat down immediately afterward. Professor McGonnagall did a little secret handshake with Harry to celebrate his success. Now she turned to Renee. She decided to ask something she didn't even know the answer to. She had just heard some Muggles discussing it the day she sat on the wall waiting for Dumbledore to bring Harry Potter to his Uncle's.

"The Pythagorean Theorem, Miss Taylor," she shot at her, finally expecting defeat. Little did McGonnagall know, Renee's parents had insisted on her attending Muggle schools until she was of age to enter Hogwarts. Renee stood up, grinning.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared, Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am!" she said triumphantly. Professor McGonnagal looked thunderstruck for a moment, then pumped her fist in the air in success. She thought she could begin the lesson, then Ron stood up again.

"Actually, I've written a thesis which can dispute her theory, all in which I owe to you, Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am. Come on everybody, let's give a hand to Ma'am Professor McGonnagall, Ma'am!" Ron announced, and everyone stood up to applaud her. McGonnagall shrugged and turned away modestly, as though it was nothing. She went to sit back at her desk, when suddenly the scene around her dissolved.

McGonnagall woke up to Ron's less-than-subtle whoop of laughter. She looked around at here class, and realized fairly quickly for a middle-aged woman she was being pelted with crumpled up parchment and inky quills. It was as though a loud, disruptive party had been ignited in her very classroom. She turned to Harry to gain back some control, which was definitely a mistake.

"Bristol, Mr. Potter! Bristol!" she yelled over the din. Harry stopped throwing things at Ron to answer.

"75th state. Major export: Tortillas!" he shouted back, as though they were standing at opposite ends of the country.

"Arriba!" Hermione trilled with her tongue as she threw today's homework up in the air. McGonnagall was horrified and her blood was boiling. She grabbed a pair of scissors lying on her desk and looked at them piercingly, as though deciding which student she should cut up first. The students continued partying.  
Insert scary music

A/N: There you go! The whole thing's done! I'm thinking about doing another Boy Meets World episode this way. I've already got the idea in my head, so if its something you'd be interested in reading, tell me, and I'll get right to it!!


End file.
